A su lado
by gambara
Summary: Luna se convierte en apoyo para RAven cuando esta más lo necesita, esta a su lado hasta que ella la ve. Luna x Raven (Sea Mechanic o Lunaven)


Aquí otro Oneshot de Lunaven o sea mechanic, espero lo disfruten, espero algún comentario ¡Gracias!

¿Alguna vez has sentido el no ser suficiente? Aun cuando sabes que sos la mejor opción para cualquiera pero para esa persona nunca serás suficiente, ese sentimiento asfixia, porque a nadie le gusta sentirse poco cuando sabes que eres todo porque duele, porque el ego y los sentimientos son como armas afiladas que atraviesan y alcanza tu alma y a veces pesa y a veces se siente vacío pero de igual manera duele, ese maldito dolor duele.

Llego el correo y vio la correspondencia, la invitación a la boda de Bellamy y Roan, era obvio que ella estaría ahí con su nueva novia que la hace feliz, que le demuestra que la ama, que es tan guapa y tan inteligente y que le llena de orgullo caminar a su lado bajo la luz del día, era una tarjeta hecha de reciclaje con estilo clásico, aquello era tan molesto y tan humillante, aún sin tener culpa ni ser la que hizo las cosas mal o por lo menos no todas porque seguía recordando lo bueno y poco pesaba lo malo.

Se abrió la puerta del apartamento, su mejor amigo y la chica con la que estaba pasándola últimamente entraron, la había visto un par de veces, se suponía que sería solo sexo y nadie se metería en ese viernes de amigos

"Cierto, lo olvide" apretó sus ojos como si no quisiera aceptar el error que había cometido "Olvide los aderezos" él se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de eso

"Derrick idiota, ahora anda a traerlo" la morena reclamo molesta

"Pero ¿Quién preparara la carne?" las dos chicas se volvieron a ver "Luna, acompaña a Raven por los aderezos, por favor cariño" se acercó y le besó

"Tienes suerte que aun tenga interés en tener sexo con vos" tomó su billetera después de besar al chico y tomó el brazo de Raven para ir al minisúper de la cuadra

Caminaron bajo el sol que estaba pesado porque estaban en verano y venía con tanta fuerza, entraron al pequeño supermercado y fueron por los aderezos, la castaña más alta miraba con detalle todo en cada uno de los botes y la morena solo tomó uno

"Este es el que usamos siempre" Raven se lo mostró

"Este es nuevo, puede que sea mejor, trae menos porcentaje de grasa" la morena se rio, no se imaginaba que ella era el tipo de chica que veía las calorías y eso

"¿Es en serio? No…" ella leía los ingredientes y porcentaje

Fueron interrumpidas de aquella importante charla informativa

"¿Raven?" volvieron a ver, era la rubia que había sido novia de la morena y que habían terminado hace un par de meses

"Clarke ¿Cómo estás?" la morena trato de ser amable

"Bien, supongo que recibiste la invitación, la boda será emocionante, lo negaron tanto tiempo y ahora" una chica realmente linda se acercó a Clarke y le abrazó y le enseño un producto, la rubia se sintió incomoda, bien sabía que Raven aún sentía cosas por ella, aun ella no lo había superado "Ella es Lexa, mi novia"

Trago grueso y tomó fuerzas, sonrió pero estar de frente con aquella chica que en verdad era bonita y elegante le lastimo

"Mucho gusto" estiró la mano y movió a la morena "Luna, la novia de Raven ¿Creen que esta salsa sea buena?" le quitó importancia a todo ese evento, la morena respiro y se sintió bien, se sintió bien quitarle el poder que la rubia tenía sobre ella

"¿Novia? No sabía que" Clarke se sorprendió, después de todo es posible que la haya superado

Abrazó a la morena por detrás "¿Será que tuve suerte y estamos en eso?"

"¿En qué?" preguntaron las tres

"Ya sabes cuando no necesitas decirle a nadie lo bien que estas, eso me huele a que si me quieres" bromeó y besó en la mejilla, se soltó y puso el aderezo en la canasta "Vamos, Derrick seguro necesita los aderezos" estiro la mano para despedirse "Un gusto Claudia, Lexa"

"Es Clarke" respondió la rubia, esa tipa era insoportable

"Lo siento, es malísima para los nombres" agregó Raven

"Tranquila, espero verte en la boda" la rubia trato de ser siempre amable

"Claro"

Ambas se miraron y se retiraron, la castaña enredo sus dedos con los de ella y fueron a pagar para irse a su casa.

"Gracias" Caminaron en silencio, la morena se sentía un poco más tranquila y era verdad, sentía que había ganado por primera vez, llegaron a casa y la tarde fue buena, la verdad no le molestaba la nueva chica de Derrick, le caía bien.

La película estuvo buena y la comida también, lavaron los trates y bueno, la morena fue para su habitación a jugar online y la castaña aprovecho el tiempo con el chico.

EL sol era terrible y el calor había aumentado más que sentía que se iba a derretir, se levantó y fue a la cocina por agua mientras el chico seguía dormido, le vio a la morena en la cocina preparando cereal con yogurt, tomó su agua y se sentó en el desayunador

"¿Me haces un poco?" pidió perezosa, lo bueno es que supuso había ganado puntos por ayudarla en su drama

"Bueno, yo lo hago ¿Fresas?" la castaña negó "¿Cómo es posible que no te gusten las fresas?" Raven parecía estar indignada por eso

"No lo sé, son insoportables" Observaba a Raven, era guapa e inteligente, además tenía sentido del humor, era agradable, entendía porque él la quería tanto, ella era una buena chica, le sirvió el cereal y no estaba tan mal, tenía tanta hambre y calor, le preparo café helado y estaba bueno, regreso a la habitación se cambió para irse y ella le detuvo

"Luna ¿Vas a ir? A la fiesta" la castaña sonrió

"Claro que no, inventas algo, ya sabes que estoy enferma o me terminaste, cualquier cosa que creas que es mejor" salió de la casa y la morena vio la puerta cerrarse.

Abrió sus redes nuevamente para revisar todas sus fotos y videos, Luna era guapa y parecía que la gente le buscaba, entendía porque, no era difícil sentir agrado por ella.

Decidió ir por un teclado nuevo y de paso comprar algo para la fiesta, un vestido o alguna cosa presentable, estaba en la boutique, vio unos zapatos bastante lindos y encontró un par de vestidos y trajes que le gustaron, era bueno tener excusas para malgastar el dinero en ropa y zapatos, ya no le molestaba lo de la boda y de ir, no se sentía mal al ir sola, decidió agarrar un vestido bastante lindo y lo llevaría, iría guapa que todos la miraran a ella, no a Clarke y a su perfecta novia sino a ella, tomó el vestido pero alguien más lo hizo.

"Lo siento" era ella, Lexa la nueva novia de su ex, era algo tonto pero su confianza y su seguridad se despedazaron en cuestión de segundos ¿En qué pensaba? ¿Cómo se le ocurrió pensar que se vería más linda que ella?

"¿Lo encontraste?" La voz de la rubia entro en juego

Miró su mano agarrando el vestido y se sentía ridícula, lo soltó y sonrió con lo último de su fuerza, su dignidad estaba perdida, su seguridad no existía más, no importaba cuan buena fuera ella y que tanto mejor que Lexa fuera, no lo sentía así, se sentía ahogaba y se sentía fatigada.

"Tengo que irme, recordé que debo comprar unas cosas para el apartamento" sonrió y sonó natural, aunque eso le aplastase el pecho ¿Por qué nadie le aviso antes? Que la peor parte es cuando _ya lo superaste_ pero aún no lo haces, nadie se lo dijo y se sentía tan burlada y como un puto chiste, se sentía que era exagerada pero aunque lo supiera seguía doliendo, dolía y a pesar que ya habían pasado dos meses, dolía el hecho de ser cambiada por alguien que era buena y aunque no tenías motivos para odiarla, la odiaba con todo su ser, aunque ella no le robó a nadie la veía como un ladrón, se subió en el primer autobús para marcharse.

Llegó al edificio de ella, tocó el timbre varias veces y la tal Luna no habría, después de muchos segundos perdidos ella abrió la puerta, la castaña estaba sorprendida porque nunca le dio su dirección

"Acompáñame a la fiesta" su voz no temblaba pero sonaba ahogada

"No puedo, ya te he dicho inventa algo" explico, no es que no notara que estaba mal

"Debes acompañarme por favor" la castaña le dejo entrar a su casa

"Tengo cosas que hacer" repitió

"Por favor, te pagaré o haré lo que quieras, convenceré a Derrick que sos la ideal" la morena trató de convencerla, cualquier cosa, no importaba, sabía que lo haría

"No se trata de eso Raven, simplemente no puedo, no me molestaría hacerlo" la morena se sentó en una silla de madera celeste que había casi en la entrada, se sentía tan perdedora y odiaba tanto sentirse así porque no lo era, pero ¿Cómo sacaba esos sentimientos? ¿Cómo hacía para volverse a sentir grande y ganadora?

"¿No soy suficiente? ¿Cierto?" Necesitaba una explicación

"No es eso" no había manera que ella se sintiera mejor por eso no decía más.

"Claro que sí, no soy lo suficiente guapa ni femenina, no soy lo suficiente para estar al lado de alguien, ni siquiera lo soy para fingir algo" se apoyó en sus manos que estaban apoyadas en sus rodillas "La odio porque no puedo ser yo la que la ha superado, porque soy yo la que está llorando y perdiendo su dignidad frente a la novia de mi mejor amigo ¿Sabes lo vergonzoso que es? No poder mirarme al espejo porque siento pena de mí"

La castaña levantó su rostro y arreglo el cabello "Lo siento mucho Raven pero no puedo acompañarte" limpió las lágrimas de la morena "Sos hermosa y debes llorar todo lo que necesites y si no deseas verte al espejo no lo hagas, siente todo lo que debas sentir, aún si eso no te parece correcto o si creas que es malo sentir lo que sientes, siéntelo" la morena se abrazó a ella haciéndola caer al suelo, quedando las dos acostadas mientras lloraba y lloró como si fuera un niño que hacía berrinche a su mamá porque le quitaron su juguete favorito, como un niño que llora asustado cuando no ve a su mamá cerca, ella lloraba en sus brazos y la llenaba de mocos y lloró tanto hasta que no pudo y su cuerpo le obligo a dormir.

Se alistó para la dichosa fiesta, llevaba un vestido amarillo huevo tallado que llegaba hasta las rodillas y mangas a medio brazo, nada extravagante y unos zapatos altos negros con piedras, llevaba una cola alta y su cabello alisado se veía largo y llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda.

Estaba frente a la puerta del salón de la fiesta, respiro profundo, antes de entrar vio su mano estirada, nunca se sintió tan aliviada en su vida como en ese momento, ella estaba ahí, la castaña estaba parada para nadar a su lado contra la corriente, dejo de temblar y su corazón tomó compostura.

"Viniste" su tono era de alivio

"Pude hacer algunos cambios y heme aquí" la vio sonreír "Así es mejor, sos hermosa" le halagó y ella rio

La morena le vio, ella se veía perfecta ¿Cómo alguien podía lucir así? No queriendo impactar y aun así llevándose la atención completa de toda la fiesta. Entraron a la misma, no negaría que estaba aferrada a la castaña, que tenía miedo pero que ya no se sentía tan cobarde, las personas les miraban, se sintió bien no mentiría, Luna era una persona cálida.

La boda había sido hermosa, Bellamy y Roan eran esposos y la fiesta recién empezaba, todos felicitaban a los novios y ellos se tomaban fotos con todos, por un momento se quedaron solas con Clarke en el salón, era incómodo y la rubia no quería lastimarle más, en verdad no lo deseaba pero no podía evitarlo, siempre la lastimaba y lo único que podía hacer era contestarle con la verdad.

Luna y Lexa observaban a Clarke y a Raven desde una puerta donde ellas no les veían pero ellas dos podían verlas.

"¿Por qué yo no?" preguntó a la rubia "¿Qué he hecho mal?" estaba calmada y solo quería respuestas a esas preguntas que las acechaban "¿Por qué mis besos ya no sabían bien?" preguntó una vez más, tomó el rostro de Clarke y le besó, Lexa estaba decidida a entrar pero la castaña más alta Luna le detuvo

"Espera, deja que Clarke solucione lo que debe solucionar y que Raven acepte lo que debe de aceptar" la ojiverde se quedó al lado de la castaña

"¡Respóndeme Clarke! ¿Por qué yo no merezco caminar de tu mano en el día? ¡Fui yo la que estuvo ahí cuando temías decirles a todos que lo tuyo eran las chicas! ¡Fui yo la que estuvo a tu lado cuando no tenías a nadie! ¡Fui yo la que dejó de ver el sol para que nadie te viera débil y humillada! ¡Fui yo la que lloró a tu lado cuando Wells murió! ¡Fui yo la que siempre estuvo ahí! ¡No Roan, no Bellamy! ¡No Lexa! ¿Por qué ella es mejor que yo? ¿Por qué? Y ¿Por qué soy yo la que debe sentirse patética y culpable? ¿Por qué Clarke?" Estaba sentada en una de las bancas y se aferraba al vestido de la rubia

"Lo siento, no hay respuestas, sé que deberías ser vos, lo sé" se sentó a su lado "Pero la amo a ella, odio lastimarte porque sos importante para mí pero no puedo evitarlo, si tiemblo y ella está cerca el temblor termina, si pesa y le veo aparecer ya no es tan pesado, aun lastimándote y haciendo de vos lo que ella fue una vez, aun así ella me ama, aun lastimándote, no lo sé y te juro Raven Reyes que lo intente, intente contradecir esto que siento por ella y me siento horrible siendo la persona que te lástima, porque estaba segura antes de conocerla que mi lado era al tuyo, perdóname"

La morena respiro y se levantó, se sentía dañada y rasgada, dolida y lastimada pero el pesor no estaba más, la incertidumbre se había ido y sí dolía pero no era un dolor de herida si no de sanación, le dio un beso suave, solo topo los labios con los de ella

"Gracias, necesitaba esas respuestas y si ella te lastima, le partiré el culo porque no quiero que lo sientas, en verdad mereces sentir lo mejor" salió de ese salón y fue al patio de atrás, después de un momento le vio a Luna, ella era como un ancla a la cual se aferraba, se metió en su pecho y lloró por todo, porque le dolía, porque la amaba a Clarke y porque la había perdido, pero le mataba el hecho de no haber conocido a la castaña antes que Derrick.

"No sé qué es más patético, yo llorando por quien se fue o yo sufriendo por quien nunca podrá ser" le abrazó fuerte y se permitió abusar y quedarse un momento más entre sus brazos y aspirando su olor, sus brazos eran así como una base protectora donde sabías que si atacaban así lo hicieran una vida, no te pasaría nada porque ella te protegería.

La había perdido sin siquiera tenerla, la había perdido en un juego falso, levantó su rostro y la castaña le sonrió y Raven lloró de nuevo porque ella no podría tenerla, porque no la conoció antes por llorar por quien no le amaba, aun así, se aprovecharía de aquella falsa relación y se quedaría todo lo que pudiera entre sus brazos.

Pasaron de regreso a casa, por una tienda donde vendían cosas baratas y compraron unas sandalias porque la morena no aguantaba más los zapatos altos, la castaña se agacho y quitó los tacones y puso las sandalias luego se sentó a su lado

"¿Mejor?" preguntó con su voz grave y mirándole a los ojos, de esa manera que hacía sentir que conocía todo de ella, la morena sonrió

"Mejor" la morena se quedó en silencio y bajo su rostro "Justo en este momento que ya paso todo, realmente siento que es ridículo que hayas dejado de ser lo que tenías por mi causa… Lo siento"

"No lo sientas" levantó el rostro de la morena y puso los mechones que se salieron a los lados tras las orejas "Todos, escúchame bien, todos tenemos derecho a pedir ayuda cuando la necesitamos, yo pude ayudarte y en realidad espero que lo haya hecho" la más alta sonrió "Porque déjame decirte Raven Reyes, te mereces que te amen y que seas el todo de alguien, mereces lo mejor, mereces que te recuerden que sos suficiente y que sos hermosa, debes terminar de sanar para no lastimar a nadie"

"Lo sé, gracias" Luna tenía esa manera de creer en todo lo que decía

"Esperaré, sana por favor porque estoy mirándote diferente y eso a pesar de solo haber visto una parte, una que no podrás ocultar más nunca de mí, he visto un poco tu lado oscuro y es impresionante" miró hacia otro lado nerviosa "Si lo que vi que no es lo mejor es impresionante, en verdad quiero estar cerca cuando sanes, aun si no soy yo quien se quede al final a tu lado"

"¿Derrick?" No quería lastimar a su amigo

"Tendrás que vivir con el hecho que estuvo entre mis piernas, se lo he dicho, le he dicho que te veo diferente y no como una amiga nada más, te veo de manera romántica y sexual pero debes entender que debo protegerme, como todos no quiero sufrir, así que sana por favor y deja un espacio para mí a tu lado"

La morena asintió y se recostó en su brazo y enredo su mano con la de ella, se quedaron en silencio por mucho tiempo y lo entendió, quería sanar y poderla amar, cuidarle los sentimientos porque era una persona sensible y demasiado empática, que le vio hermosa y que le consideró suficiente para poder hablar claro con él y no ha ocultado lo que sentía y le ha pedido que le cuide, la morena sonrió porque lo entendió lo que la rubia había dicho, no había explicación, era eso, simplemente pasaba y no la veía porque estaba ciega de enojo y dolor pero esa mujer a su lado sin embargo la vio y auxilio como auxilias a un accidentado desconocido cuando lo vez en la calle y le consoló como lo hace un amigo cuando recoge sus pedazos y le dio coraje como lo hace un compañero cuando tienes miedo, era agradable no estar más ciega, era bueno sentirse viva porque fuiste auxiliado y completa porque juntaron tus pedazos y sobretodo valiente porque no estás sola.

"Te cuidare" le besó en la mejilla "Sanare y seré tan fuerte que te protegeré y haré todo por no lastimarte, lo prometo Luna que haré todo lo que está en mí y seré tan valiente que podrás aferrarte a mi cuando temas, estaré ahí" la castaña no dijo nada sonrió, había ganado y tenía a la chica a su lado, fuerte y hermosa, valiente e inteligente, decidida a ser mejor de lo que era y la parte más importante es que le ha permitido estar a su lado, se lo ha permitido.

Extra (Sucede en la capilla mientras ven a Clarke y Raven hablar)

"Gracias Lexa" ambas miraban a las dos chicas "Por no decirle que Clarke que me conocías"

"No hay de que" la ojiverde sonrió "Un día yo fui Raven y lloré y me sentí de esa manera, tan poca cosa" tenía una flor en sus manos y se la dio a Luna "Ahora serás Clarke y cuidaras de ella porque lo veo en tus ojos cuando la ves, porque estás muriendo por correr y protegerla y porque estás sufriendo con su dolor aunque eso sea para verla crecer y seguir"

"Perdóname por hacerte pasar por eso" Luna sabía que le había causado dolor a Lexa antes, la ojiverde negó

"Estoy donde debo estar y con quien debo estar ¿Te gusta mucho cierto?" la castaña más baja podía ver ese interés en la chica

"He dejado mi viaje porque no habrá nadie que la consuele cuando necesite llorar, así de mucho me gusta" Luna explico

"Entonces ella es buena, lo sé porque aunque tiembles sos capaz de mirar a los ojos y decir lo que sientas aun cuando no es lo que la otra persona quiere escuchar, ahora lo entiendo" la ojiverde sonrió "Dejaste el viaje que no pudiste dejar por mí"

"Ella es buena" respondió la castaña más alta

"Parece que las necesitábamos para superarlo ¿Cierto?" sonrieron ambas "Yo entendí lo que viviste con Clarke" señalo a la rubia "y vos lo que yo viví lo has entendido con Raven" Lexa explico

"Ser la persona que hiere y ser el herido es igual de doloroso" abrazó a la ojiverde "Te mereces todo lo bueno y Clarke es buena para vos, siempre vas a ser mi primer gran amor" le beso en la frente

Ambas se despidieron y cada quien tomó su camino hacia su chica para apoyarla.


End file.
